


IT’S NOT LIVING (IF IT’S NOT WITH YOU)

by ahyves



Series: UNDER THE MOON: LOONA THE LOVE DORM [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Complicated Relationships, F/F, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahyves/pseuds/ahyves
Summary: LOONA 97 LINE FOCUSED.three friends move in together.family is a lot to deal with, love is much worse, but at least they’re all friends....right?*** rewriting / editing - change in plot that requires a bit of hiatus from publication of chapters
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin, Choi Yerim | Choerry/Park Chaewon | Go Won, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Viian Wong | Vivi, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Series: UNDER THE MOON: LOONA THE LOVE DORM [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927240
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	IT’S NOT LIVING (IF IT’S NOT WITH YOU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooyoung goes through life as she usually would, but on one gloomy day she meets a girl who could honestly replace the sun.

Waking up to an unfamiliar room had Sooyoung on full alert, however she quickly realized that this was her new room. Her room was relatively simple, the walls a plain white with oak wood floors which was a nice contrast. Sooyoung decided to match her bed frame with the oak wood floors, having a wooden frame for her bed. A plain desk and dresser placed neatly in certain spots of the room, and the only thing bringing the room to life with color are her pink bed sheets. 

Sounds of Jinsol singing echo through the new apartment. And while most of the time Sooyoung would find it annoying, this time, the blonde’s voice travels softly through the unfamiliar place, creating a soothing atmosphere. For the past four days that the girls have lived here, the blonde friend had been singing every morning. Something about it being a tradition for her. 

When Sooyoung finally leaves her room, dressed in plain blue jeans and a white tshirt, Jinsol is still singing from somewhere in her room. She meets Haseul in the kitchen who is humming along with the blonde’s tune, and even though it’s only been less than a week, Sooyoung knows that it’s mornings like these that make her glad that she had moved in with two of her closest friends. 

Living back at home, Sooyoung was never able to get a moment of peace, because home for her usually meant suffering. 

Here though, at her newly shared apartment, there was no nagging mother or annoying stepdad to sneer or ogle at her everytime she walked past, there was no extra chaotic noise from her little sisters, Hyejoo and Yerim here. There was also no Hyunjin who forced her to be seen in a bad way any chance she got. 

What there was though, was space, man was there space. Each friend was able to get their own rooms, Sooyoung had the largest, Haseul had the second biggest and Jinsol got the medium sized room. Sooyoung couldn’t have been more thankful that God was on her side when they played rock, paper, scissors. 

“Oh, Soo, will you be taking Sol home tonight or will I have to?” 

Sooyoung sighs, “I can’t. I’ve got a photoshoot after classes.” Pulling out a mug and making coffee for herself, the taller of the two mutters under her breath, “I don’t understand why she has a license but won’t get a car…” 

Haseul laughs, having heard what Sooyoung muttered. “Okay, I’ll take her.” Sooyoung smiles gratefully at the smaller girl and sips on her coffee. 

It’s at that moment that Jinsol presents herself, decked out in black clothing with her signature blue fish necklace. “Gooood morning my friends!”

Sooyoung mutters a playful, “Oh god.” Whilst Haseul laughs and waves happily at her friend from next to Sooyoung.

The three friends chit chat and eat minimal breakfast before all leaving, Sooyoung being the first out, minutes before them. 

Upon arriving at school, Sooyoung bumps into the school’s heartthrob, Jaehyun. God really just wanted her to have a bad day, but nevertheless she sucks in a breath and strains a smile at the boy. 

“Soo.” 

“Jaehyun.” 

The guy sighs and rubs at the back of his neck, a nervous tick of his that Sooyoung had learned. “Yoonoh.” At the sight of the Sooyoung quirking her brow at him, he clarifies, “Yoonoh, you used to call me Yoonoh. _Please_ keep calling me it.” 

Truth be told, it was weird for Sooyoung to call the male by Jaehyun when she had always thought of him to be Yoonoh (because he said he preferred it, and Sooyoung’s a good girlfriend so she supported him or something like that…) However, they weren’t dating anymore, they weren’t even friends. Sooyoung no longer had to call him by the name if she didn’t want to. Plus, calling him by Yoonoh would’ve made her feel like they were on good terms, which they weren’t. 

“...Why?” 

“Because I like it.” Sooyoung flinches, knowing what’s coming. “I like you… _still_.” 

“Jaehyun. I don’t— we broke up, and now I’m really just trying to get through my day. So can we not do this right now?” Sooyoung knows it’s harsh, but she really could care less. The guy had broken up with her after being together for four months, all because he wanted to seem available to his mob of girls that swooned over him constantly. Of course he didn’t outright say that, but it was obvious. Sooyoung mostly just couldn’t believe she wasted a total of six months on the boy. 

It had been a year since they had split, but during that time, Sooyoung had decided to change. She visited the gym more often and went on a diet to slim down and tone her body to her liking. She made a name for herself by modeling for known magazines and small brands, and also left a toxic household to live with her two best friends. Naturally letting go of the unnecessary weight that people put on her as well. 

To put it short, Sooyoung had become more confident, more fun, more carefree, and (as Jinsol would always say) more hot. The change had done wonders for her confidence as well as attracted many more people, them learning that the girl was also a model just added on to her charm. 

So yeah, Sooyoung was now a catch, boys and girls flocked to her for several reasons. She really couldn’t blame her ex for trying to rekindle things. However, she vividly remembers that there is nothing to rekindle, the two liked each other briefly and then Jaehyun befriended a group of boys that changed him. The boy’s ego had inflated to the point where there was no more room for Sooyoung. 

“Right… maybe we could get coffee sometime and catch up…” 

Sooyoung’s phone chimes at that moment. 

_SooSolSeul (Group Chat)_

_Jinsol: Japchae for dinner?_

_Haseul: Soo brings?_

_Sooyoung: Why me?_

_Jinsol: Why not you?_

Pocketing her phone, Sooyoung brushes past him. “No thank you, I've got to get to class now.” There’s no time for him to respond and Sooyoung lets out a breath of relief at that. 

The rest of the day goes by without a problem for the tall girl, but she arrives home later than she wanted, bringing bags of food. Removing her shoes in the foyer, Sooyoung drags the bags out of the entrance and into the living room, onto their glass coffee table. 

Jinsol sits on the couch, leaning on her side with her phone in hand and excitedly shouts when she spots her friend, “Hi!” 

Sooyoung chooses not to respond and instead plops down next to the blonde, sighing. 

“Long day?” 

“You can say that again.” Jinsol snickers and sits up to open up the bags, swiftly pulling out the food. 

“What happened?” 

“Jaehyun.” 

“Jaehyun?” The incredulous look on Jinsol’s face says it all, ‘ _What the fuck do you mean Jaehyun and what did he want?!_ ’

“Wanted to get coffee and try to get back with me.” 

“Jaehyun?!” 

“What about Jaehyun?” Haseul rounds the corner just as Jinsol practically screams the ex boyfriend’s name at the top of her lungs. 

“We bumped into each other, he tried asking me out again and shut up, you’re so loud.” Sooyoung sits up and reaches for a pair of wooden chopsticks, breaking it apart and pointing them at their blonde friend. Haseul mutters a quiet ‘gross’ before going to sit next to Jinsol who has slid off of the couch and onto the floor so she’s level with the coffee table. All of them reach for foods and eat without plates. It was tradition for them, eating dinner together each night if they could. Having come from a loving household, sitting down and eating dinner together was a must for Jo Haseul, that also meant that it was instilled into her two best friends when they moved in together. 

(“Hey, I made dinner? Do you want to eat with me?” 

“Uhh… I’ll eat later.” 

“When?”

“I don’t know, you go ahead, eat first.”

“I want to eat dinner together though.”)

For the rest of the night the three friends chit chat before cleaning up and going to bed. All the girls retreat to their own respective rooms at 10pm, Jinsol shouting the loudest goodnight ever, which caused a loud thud to come from Haseul’s room and Sooyoung dropping her phone onto her foot, shouting something not so nice back. 

It’s 10:34 PM when Sooyoung decides to call her siblings. 

_Calling…_

_“Hello?”_ There’s sounds of the bed being shuffled around and noises that Sooyoung can’t quite make out. 

“Hyejoo, it’s me.” 

_“Oh, unnie.”_

_“Unnie? Is that Sooyoung unnie? Unnie, hi!”_

“Hi, how are you guys?”

 _“Unnie, we miss you! When are you visiting?”_ The pout in her younger sister’s voice is so prominent it makes her laugh. 

“Soon? I can try to come by this weekend.” 

_“Assa! Chaewon unnie is coming by too!”_

“Ah, Chaewon? How is she?”

_“Ah, Yerim can you not suffocate me?”_

_“Well I can’t hear her!”_

_“Forget it, I’ll talk to her after.”_

_“Hyejoo! Wait, there's a speaker!”_

“Yerim?” 

_“Unnie! Sorry, I forgot we were on the phone.”_

“It’s alright.” 

For the rest of the conversation Sooyoung listens as Yerim tells her all about how school is going for both Hyejoo and her, talks about how they don’t really have friends, besides Chaewon and Heejin and of course, how much they miss Sooyoung. Yerim also teases that Hyejoo would never admit it, ( _‘but we all know she misses you the most!’_ ) Hyejoo also pops into the conversation every once and awhile, though Sooyoung knows she’s listening quietly beside the more hyper girl the whole time. 

And when it’s Sooyoung’s turn, she tells them about how awkward it was for her to run into an ex, how Jinsol is still obnoxiously loud (she says with faux annoyance) and how Haseul has been busy with school, but she thinks she might have also gotten herself a secret girlfriend. She teases them on how quiet it is at her new place when Jinsol isn’t singing or Haseul shouting something random. And when Sooyoung is done talking about her adult life, she shyly asks, “...How’s Hyunjin?” 

The older of the twins, Yerim, doesn’t hesitate to answer. The two twins have learned to stop questioning their older sisters when it comes to their situation. _“She’s good! Though, I still don’t know why she and Heejin aren’t dating yet.”_

_“It’s ‘cause Hyun doesn’t have the balls to ask Heejin out.”_

_“Hyejoo!”_

_“What? It’s true, all she does is follow Heejin unnie around like a lost puppy all day.”_ Sooyoung can’t imagine that sight, she hasn’t been able to see Hyunjin in such a way for years now. Probably close to a decade, now that Sooyoung thinks about it. Nevertheless, Sooyoung laughs, happy with the information; Her little sisters sharing a side of their other sister with her. 

Eventually three becomes two when Yerim suddenly decides that she _must_ sleep. 

“Hyejoo, how are you? Are you doing alright in school?” Sooyoung always worried for the youngest of her sisters more than the other two, because much like herself, Hyejoo was an introvert and had a hard time making friends. 

_“Yes unnie, Chaewon, Heejin and Yerim are taking good care of me.”_

(Park Chaewon and her two older siblings, Jimin and Chaeyoung, befriended Sooyoung and her little sisters when they had moved in next door. The girls often played together at a young age, however the Sooyoung and the oldest sister Chaeyoung were of the same age, becoming quick friends finding fun in the bubbles they blew and the girly things they liked. But when highschool rounded the corner, both of the girls found themselves drifting apart. 

Chaeyoung had joined the cheerleading team with star students, Kim Jennie, a girl full of charisma and cuteness, and Park Sooyoung, a tall beauty that’s unexpectedly smart and sarcastic. Whereas (Ha) Sooyoung was on the dance team and somehow became friends with Jung Jinsol, who gifted her best friend fishes, and Jo Haseul, who’s little sister threw ice cream at her shoe one sunny day.

Jeon Heejin though, is the same age as Hyunjin and Chaewon. Hyunjin and Chaewon having been neighbors and Heejin joining in mid year of middle school and bumped into Hyunjin, making the taller of the two drop her bread. The rest was history. However, Chaewon did often prefer hanging out with the twins, Heejin and Hyunjin being too extroverted for the small blonde. Hyejoo, an introvert as well, clicked easily with the older girl, whilst Yerim naturally brings out Chaewon’s inner extrovert.)

“Good, that’s good. If you need anything or anyone is bothering you or Yerim let me know, okay?” 

_“Yes unnie, but also…”_

“What is it? Hyejoo?” 

_“N-nothing. Nevermind unnie.”_

“Are you sure?” The younger sister hums in a way that tells Sooyoung not to push, Sooyoung figures Hyejoo will tell her when she’s ready. Eventually the conversation dies down and the sisters part with sweet farewells and awkward goodnights to sleep the night away. 

When Sooyoung wakes up the next morning, sleep is still tugging at her eyelids, but she manages to pull herself away from her warm bed. The curtains of the biggest window in their apartment opens and the sun isn’t there to greet the tall brunette like always. Today the sun hides behind gray clouds, a quiet mist blurs most of the world and the cloud’s tears fall effortlessly hitting the gray pavements. Sooyoung takes a moment to stare out the window, breathing before returning to her warm bed. 

Sooyoung almost decides to stay home, _keyword almost_. Jinsol, wearing a long gray colored plaid jacket over a tight white shirt and black jeans, came knocking moments later asking if she could get a ride to school. 

(Something about not wanting to miss a class of marine biology.) 

_“Nerd._ ” Sooyoung thinks as she readies herself for the day, deciding on a blue tie-dyed long sleeve crop cardigan above a plain white crop top and regular blue jeans. She puts little blue clips in her hair and the cardigan sleeves are long, giving her sweater paws that keep the cold from nipping at her palms. 

During the car ride Jinsol doesn’t talk much, opting to turn on the radio to fill the small space with noise. The weather had affected the brunette’s mood immensely, Sooyoung could practically feel the depressive waves come off of her like a tsunami. The brunette runs her hand through her hair, combing her long waves out in an attempt to look happier than she feels. It seems to work though, because when she exits her car after Jinsol, people turn heads to smile and greet Sooyoung the way they usually do, as if nothing is wrong. Sooyoung is glad, the last thing she wants is some airhead (that’s not her best friend) asking what’s wrong.

The walk to economics is uneventful besides the fact that Jaehyun lingers in her peripheral, however she blatantly ignores him, walking faster to reduce the chances of having any sort of contact with the ex boyfriend. And economics class itself is a bore, Sooyoung daydreams for most of it and by the time she’s gone through economics, communications and debate club, it’s late in the afternoon. 3PM to be exact, so Sooyoung heads to the school cafeteria and picks out a red apple with a bottle of water. Moving to a table away from most of the students, the model finds herself sitting by the windows again, daydreaming until a loud group sits down near her. 

“Jungeun, I’m telling you. Heekie said she made the first move!”

“Nope, Hyun did.” 

Sooyoung doesn’t listen after that, too focused on eyeing the cute girl who has just sat down with her friends, only one being named, and that was the friend the cute girl was so avidly arguing with. The cute girl, dubbed by Sooyoung in her mind, wears an oversized burgundy sweatshirt that has white and blue jagged patterns going across the waist and elbow area. And just above the girl’s (bruised) knees, is a floral pattern of what looks like a dress or a skirt. She sports the biggest smile Sooyoung has ever seen and without her realizing, it makes her smile too. 

The model spends most of the lunch period watching the girl as subtly as she can, that- and switching between staring out the window to be even more subtle. 

When lunch is over and the small, yet loud group has left, Sooyoung stands to leave too. On her way out, she finds a small penguin charm where the cute girl had been sitting. Smiling slightly, Sooyoung pockets the charm and as she walks out of the cafeteria with the intentions of going home.

For the next few weeks the cute girl is everywhere that Sooyoung is- that and she’s yet to return the charm. (Sooyoung had unintentionally grown fond of the charm, putting it on her phone and fiddling with it when she’s bored or nervous.) The model has also grown to learn much about the cute girl.

For instance: her name is Kim Jiwoo, her best friend is Kim Jungeun (who’s often called Lip by others), her favorite color is peach because it’s a nice mix of pink and yellow (two colors that make her feel happy), she’s very loud and expressive- chaotic if you will- but has a heart of gold, and she’s cutest 21 year old to ever exist. 

Sooyoung might have a little crush on her…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi... this is the longest first chapter i’ve ever written LOL. rn i’m jus setting the story and such, sorry if it’s a little boring. 
> 
> jinsol and haseul’s pov will be shown in the future... hehe cant wait


End file.
